Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to protective headgear, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to protective headgear comprising padded plates joined by adjustable straps appropriate for use in a variety of martial arts, including mixed martial arts, boxing, and wrestling.
Description of the Related Art
Head injury is a concern in the practice of a variety of martial arts disciplines, making protective headgear desirable. Existing sparring headgear for boxing, martial arts, and mixed martial arts, however, has limitations that present discomfort, poor fit, and limited functionality.
Martial arts headgear is typically constructed of one continuous solid dipped foam construction, with no adjustment capability. Consequently, the user is unable to adjust dipped foam headgear aside from size selection, which drastically limits both fit and functional performance. The slick rubber surface of dipped foam does not breathe, promoting heat and perspiration. Consequently, the combination of poor fit and wet, slippery head-to-headgear surface contact causes dipped foam headgear to easily shift when the user's headgear is struck with blows in the event of incidental contact. Dipped foam headgear users encounter the need to constantly reposition headgear during sparring practice, which is distracting and potentially dangerous. Additionally, dipped foam provides minimal impact absorption and little impact dispersal, consequently providing limited protection from incidental punches and kicks.
Boxing headgear is traditionally comprised of dense and thickly padded solid foam. While boxing headgear provides protection from linear impact from punches, the thick padded non-breathable construction is hot and uncomfortable due to the gear's cumbersome construction. Boxing headgear is in full contact with the boxer's head and is therefore hot and does not breathe or wick moisture. Boxing headgear utilizes single adjustment, typically in the rear of the head, limiting the user's ability to achieve a secure and consistent fit. Additionally, the thick padding utilized on boxing headgear is obtrusive and presents a larger striking target for the opponent. While the thickness of padding typically incorporated in boxing headgear provides some protection from linear impact, it may exacerbate the problem of glancing, angular, or rotational punches to the side of the head. Rotational impact acceleration rapidly spins the head generating damaging shear forces within the brain, which tears axons and the insulating myelin sheath resulting in concussion or traumatic brain injury.
Wrestling headgear typically offers no head, cheek, eyebrow, or forehead protection and cannot be used for sparring.
Mixed martial arts athletes have no headgear designed specifically for their discipline. MMA athletes may utilize boxing headgear strictly for standup punching and may utilize wrestling headgear for transitioning to takedown and grappling drills. No headgear on the market today effectively protects MMA athletes through the full range of their discipline, which incorporates standup punch/kick sparring, takedowns, and grappling.
Based on the foregoing, it is desirable to provide boxing, marital arts, and mixed martial arts athletes with headgear that is breathable, lightweight, and has improved visibility and a secure custom fit. It is further desirable to provide improved impact absorption as well as impact dispersal to protect the athlete from incidental contact from punches, cuts, elbow strikes, knee strikes, and kicks. It is further desirable to provide a secure, firm fit during sparring impact while remaining comfortable. Finally, it is desirable for the headgear to be minimally obtrusive, which may help reduce the degree of brain injury from angular impact acceleration.